


Vortex II

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: Blast Off gets a new organic alien for his biosphere.Continuity:G1 Dysfunction AU, pre-war, KaonCharacters:Blast Off, a greedy insentient alien, mentions of Vortex





	Vortex II

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Content:** fluff, comedy, off-screen carnivore behaviour(?)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

With a heavy sigh, Blast Off leant against the door as soon as it had shut behind him.

His day had been long and draining, and full of evading intrusive questions about the box he held in his hands.

Vortex had been the worst, he’d even tried to open it when he’d thought Blast Off wasn’t looking.

On hindsight, Blast Off shouldn’t have picked up the package before work. But the civil customs office was on his commute, and he’d just known he wouldn’t have any patience left to deal with the people there after a full day at work.

The content of his box had required so much paperwork and gained so many weird looks from his colleagues, it had been so annoying.

But Blast Off was home now, in his apartment, his private space, and he could do whatever he wanted without being looked at oddly or subjected to unnecessary questioning.

With the tiniest smile behind his battle mask, he walked to his bedroom.

There in the corner was his biosphere. The tank was mostly glass with some mechanisms on its side and a supply board next to it.

Inside were plants and organic fauna, living in an almost self-contained bio-system. Blast Off had to add a few nutritiants every so often, and clean the air filter, but it mostly worked and grew by itself. 

Blast Off put the box in the air lock shaft next to the filter. Activating a mechanism, he watched a robotic arm open the box, and the plasglass plate opened up to the tank.

After that, nothing happened.

“Hm,” Blast Off huffed, and waited. He could see from above that nothing had left the crate. The organic inside must be scared, or tired. Blast Off knew it was alive and well. He’d scanned the box before.

Shrugging, Blast Off turned and activated his computer console. He’d work a little, and check on his new arrival again later.

But even three joors after the box had been opened, the organic hadn’t moved into the tank.

If it wasn’t out by tomorrow, Blast Off would have to see if it was ill. If that was the case, he’d demand a refund and compensation. He didn’t like the idea that some virus or nano-organisms like bacteria would infect the rest of his biosphere….

\---

Blast Off woke up later than anticipated the next morning. It didn’t matter because it was the weekend, but he’d have liked to start the day early for once, seeing as he wasn’t being pestered by Vortex. But Blast Off guessed he needed the sleep, since it was his first free weekend in three orns. He was looking forward to a little time off.

Having a slow start, he got his morning ration – a cube of high octane – and watched the news. He checked his inbox and found that a former colleague had forwarded him some documents. He requested advice on the readings of a double star system, but Blast Off would take another look at it later. He liked to work on Altihex’ projects and science now and then, even though his involvement would never be mentioned. He also used it as a second source of income, since he didn’t want to work for them for free and seem desperate.

It wasn’t as though Altihex couldn’t afford it.

Downloading the documents to a datapad, Blast Off turned to the biosphere behind him. It was unusually quiet…

With a frown on his face, he stepped to the tank and peered inside.

And there, he found nothing.

Well, except plants – and a round organic with sixteen legs, four on all sides, that roll-walked over the ground.

Blast Off raised his optical ridge.

The organic stopped, and looked straight at him, opening his huge mouth that took up almost half of his whole body in a tired yawn.

Blast Off uttered a resigned sigh.

Great.

“You just ate all of my organics, didn’t you?” he said softly, not that the alien could possibly hear or understand him.

The organic still looked at him, turning his head down and seven black, glossy eyes blinked. Then it roll-walked to the glass and bumped against it. Three times, four, before it stopped.

“I should have fed you before I let you in.” Blast Off mused, and rubbed his optics. He ought have thought about that.

The organic rolled-walked along the glass, up and down, always glancing at the shuttle until it stopped and opened its big mouth again. It looked like it was going to bite the glass, but his teeth couldn’t penetrate it. It kept trying, resulting in it looking like it was sucking at the glass.

Blast Off shook his head. “I’m not gonna feed you. You just ate your fellow alien friends. You can’t be hungry.”

The alien didn’t seem to agree, and it continued to try to eat through the glass, the legs that were in the air flailing.

Blast Off huffed, now amused. “I think I’m going to call you Vortex.”


End file.
